Holy Water
Holy Water is a weapon humans often use to fight Demons. Properties ''' Holy water cannot kill a Demon, but it can hurt and burn it. This allows humans to distract them long enough to exorcise them properly. '''Creation Holy Water is created by blessing a source of water with a rosary in hand. Once the chant is complete, the rosary is dropped into the water, and it becomes Holy Water. Blessing Ritual Invocation "Exorcizo te creaturam salis, per Deum v vum + per Deum + verum + per Deum sanctum + per Deum qui te per Eizæum prophetam in aquam mitti jussit, ut sanaretur steritas aquæ, ut efficiaris sal exorcisatus in salutem credent um; ut sis omnibus te sumentibus sanitas animæ et corporis, et effugiat at que discedat ab eo loco, qui aspersus fuerit omnis phantasia et nequitia, vel versut diabolicæ frauds, omnisq; spiritus immundus, adjuratus per eum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et sæculum per ignem amen. Oremus Immensam clementiam tuam, omnipotens ceterne Deus humiliter imploramus, ut hanc creaturam salis, quam in usum generis humani tribuist bene + dicere et sancti + ficare tua pietate digneris, ut sit omnibus sumentibus salus mentis et corporis, ut quicquid ex eo tactum fuerit, vel respersum careat omni immundicia, omniq; impugnatione spiritualis nequitiæ, per Dominum nostrum Jesum Christum filium tuum, qui tecum vivit et regnat in unitate spiritus sanct Deus per omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amen."'' Addressing the Water "''Exorciso te creaturam aqua in nomine + patris + et Jesu Christi filii ejus Domini nostri, et in virtute spiritus + sancti + ut fias aqua exorcisata, ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, et ipsum inimicum eradicare et explantare valeas, cum angelis suis apostatis, per virtutem ejusdem Domini nostri Jesu Christi qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et sæculum per ignem Amen. Oremus Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima qua que sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti, adesto propitius invocationibus nostrils et elemento huic multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ bene + didionis infunde ut creatura tua mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones, morbosq; pellendos, divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum, ut quicquid in domibus, vel in locis fidelium hæc unda resperserit, careat omni immundicia liberetur à noxa, non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens, descedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici et si quid est, quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti , aspersione hujus aquæ effugiat, ut salubritas per invocationem sancti tui nominis expetita ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa, per Dominum nostrum Jesum Christum filium tuum, qui tecum vivit et regnat, in unitate spiritus sancti Deus per omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amen."'' Sprinkle salt while moving in the shape of a cross "''Commixtio salis et aqua pariter fiat, in nomine patris et filii, et spiritus sancti Amen. Dominus vobiscum, Et cum spiritu tuo, Oremus: Deus invictæ virtutis author, et insuperabilis imperii rex, ac semper magnificus trumphator qui adversæ dominationis vires reprimis, qui inimici rugient sævitam superas, qui hostiles nequitias potens expugnas te Domine trementes et supplices deprecamur ac petimus, ut hane creaturam salis et aquæ aspicias benignus illustres, pietatis tuæ rore sancti fices, ubicunq; fuerit aspersa, per invocationem sancti tui nominis, omnis infestatio immundi spiritus abjiciatur, terrórq; venenosi serpentis procul pellatur, et præsentia sancti spiritus nobis misericordiam tuam poscentibus ubiq; adesse dignetur, per Dominum nostrum Jesum Christumfilium tuum, qui tecum vivit et regnat in unitate spiritus sancti Deus per omnia sæcula sæculorum, Amen."